


Sweet bitterness (Сладкая горечь)

by KarenDeidre



Series: Bad day for love [5]
Category: The Durrells (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:51:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26610181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarenDeidre/pseuds/KarenDeidre
Summary: Nothing has changed between them. Either way it really is, or whether she just imagining. (Между ними ничего не изменилось. То ли так есть на самом деле, то ли ей просто мерещится.)
Relationships: Louisa Durrell/Spiros Halikiopoulos
Series: Bad day for love [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935820
Kudos: 5





	Sweet bitterness (Сладкая горечь)

**Author's Note:**

> I know that reading fan fiction that is written in a foreign language is always difficult. Believe me, I read all my favorite works here through Google translate! And Russian is also one of the most complex languages in the world. So if you decided to start reading despite the perceived difficulties, you are already my hero!

Ничего не изменилось.

То ли так есть на самом деле, то ли ей просто мерещится. Порой убеждения, которыми она пичкает окружающих, и с ней играют злую шутку. 

Кажется, что жизнь все также бьет ключом в их доме, резко контрастируя с фаталисткой меланхоличностью, свойственной коренным обитателям острова. Зоопарк Джерри полнится животными, как воздух пулемётной дробью клавиш пишущей машинки Ларри. В глазах Марго вновь искрятся смешинки да роятся безумные идеи в голове. Лесли, опьяненный свободой и безалаберностью юности, беспечно сверкает улыбкой, увиваясь за очередной местной красавицей. 

Глядя на это и она верит, что всё наладилось. Позабылось. Лишь порой предательски вздрагивают и кривятся губы, когда она слишком широко и наигранно улыбается Спиро. Да и сам он едва ли ни через силу смеётся её шуткам, по-джентельменски мягко подкалывая в ответ в своей привычной манере. Всё почти как прежде, словно и не было этих дней скоротечного пьянящего счастья. Почти неизменно. 

Почти.

Вот только они больше не приближаются друг к другу. Словно разделенные невидимым ледяным барьером, всё время находятся на расстоянии вытянутой руки. И в глазах, если быть повнимательней, можно разглядеть затаённую боль - отражение той, что кривит её губы, когда никто не видит. Не слышит её крика да проклятий к судьбе, скраденных подушкой. 

Она и не думала, что снова может быть так больно. Не верила. Единственное, что отличает её от себя самой восьми годами ранее, так это абсолютно сухие глаза. Да тягучий, душащий комок слез, саднящий в груди, которому никак не удаётся разыскать пути наружу. 

Глупо плакать о не сбывшейся, не распустившей лепестки любви да надежде на счастье, когда тебе куда больше, чем пятнадцать лет. Ведь это кардинально не тоже самое, что потеря человека, с которым ты душа в душу прожил долгие годы. Простая блажь. Переживаемая слабость. По крайней мере, именно это им вдалбливали с детства. И, как оказывается, от прежних истин, как и от старых привычек, даже ей порой не так просто отмахнуться. 

Потому Луиза теперь чаще отпускает Лугарецию домой пораньше, и, сокрытая за щербатыми стенами дома, гремит посудой, пытаясь занять себя ещё хоть чем-нибудь. Убегая от вопросов, взглядов. Ненужных встреч глазами и самой себя. 

Так и на этот раз она незаметно исчезает с наступлением вечера. Вот только уединение её скоротечно, а гость слишком предсказуем. На столе - початая бутылка вермута и она явно не хочет, чтобы он обратил на неё внимание. Лучше отвлечь беседой, пустой и светской. Да вот только темы она всегда выбирает неудачно. Слишком. 

Какой же сегодня чудесный день, какие ласковые волны… Как хорошо, что наконец-то вязалась за ум Марго… А как твои дети, как жен…

Последним словом она буквально давится, чувствуя, как перехватывает дыхание и что-то щемит в груди, когда он вдруг молча сгребает её в охапку. Прижимает к груди, зарываясь лицом в распущенные волосы. Судорожным вдохом втягивает в легкие любимый аромат её духов...

И на какой-то долгий, тяжкий миг кажется, что она где-то между адом и раем, зажатая между жаром его крепкого тела, прижавшегося к ней, и прохладой воды, продолжающей течь из заевшего умывальника на её брюки.

Капли, соскальзывая с ткани, с шелестом разбиваются о песок, нанесенный в дом животными. Родниковая вода обжигает холодом, и её начинает морозить. Бить ознобом, пока она не заходится в хриплом кашле, порождающем рваные всхлипы без слез. Крик в голос, благо музыка Марго, гремящая за стенами, выступает ее союзником. 

И Луиза дрожит всё сильнее, чувствуя, как он целует её волосы. Как гладит спину недозволимой лаской, сдерживая истерику. Успокаивая и баюкая. 

В его больших и сильных руках она больше не кажется той, что легко справится со всем в одиночку. Ощущает себя такой, какая есть на самом деле - маленькой, хрупкой, беззащитной. Потерянной. 

И эта тоска по возможности быть растерянной и слабой, по желанию быть защищенной кем-то ото всех невзгод, скручивает её вторым приступом, пробивающем что-то глубоко внутри. Отдавая во рту сладкой горечью, он открывает выход накопившимся слезам. 

Спиро молчит. Не говорит ничего свыше сказанного. Не пересекает действиями черту, у которой они решили остановиться. Но и не оставляет её один на один с этой болью, от которой она так долго бежала, скрываясь в самообмане. 

Прижимает к себе всё теснее, утыкаясь губами в растрепанную макушку.

Не уходит. 

И ей всё кажется, что в застывшем воздухе звенит, подобно самым жарким признаниям, её имя. Луиза, Луиза, Луиза... Свистит, прорываясь с дыханием сквозь его стиснутые зубы. С неровным биением сердца, мечущегося и рвущегося из груди в унисон с её.

Пройдет слабость. Высохнут слезы. Вот только ни сказанного, ни недосказанного уже не вернуть назад. Не оставить всё неизменным.

Да вовсе и не это им нужно...


End file.
